


Underground Man

by Josselin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Imported
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finished up Underground Man!  Woohoo!  *is very excited*  I posted the beginning of it before, but I made some changes to I posted the whole thing here in its entirety.  I have thoughts about a sequel to this called "Fallout," and it really kind of needs a sequel to explain some of the confusing bits, but I don't know if I'll ever get around to writing the sequel - we'll see.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Underground Man

**Author's Note:**

> I finished up Underground Man! Woohoo! *is very excited* I posted the beginning of it before, but I made some changes to I posted the whole thing here in its entirety. I have thoughts about a sequel to this called "Fallout," and it really kind of needs a sequel to explain some of the confusing bits, but I don't know if I'll ever get around to writing the sequel - we'll see.

The war of Justin Taylor versus James Stockwell began the first time Deb asked Justin to hang some fliers in the window of the diner, and escalated to the eventual Pittsburgh Liberty Riot of 2003, the one that made headlines across the nation. But the battle that decided the war, Justin determined later, was months before that, and it was won in the copy room of Vanguard Agency.

The day after Justin found out Kenneth Rikert had shot himself in the head, who should come poking around his cubicle in the art department but Jim Stockwell himself. Justin wasn’t actually in his cubicle at the time, he was across the hall in the copy room, running off some prints for Brad. But he happened to look up through the window as the copier was warming up, and he saw Stockwell fiddling with things on his desk. He stared at Stockwell with a frown, and eventually Stockwell seemed to feel his eyes, because he looked up and met Justin’s eyes through the window.

He’d been caught red-handed snooping at Justin’s desk, but he didn’t look guilty at all, he walked with utter confidence towards the copy room to come face Justin in person.

Justin entered in the number of copies he needed, and pressed start, and the whir of the machine started up as Stockwell opened the door. He let the door handle slip from his fingers as he stepped in, and the door shut with a soft click hidden by the hum of the copier.

“Mr. Taylor,” Stockwell said gruffly.

Justin waited a moment, then nodded sharply in acknowledgement.

“You’re working late this evening,” Stockwell commented.

This was a pretty desperate attempt, in Justin’s mind. Did the man honestly think he’d come out and say, _oh, well I feel bad making propaganda posters during business hours_. “Brad asked me to stay late to help him finish preparing a presentation.”

Stockwell nodded, slowly, fingering the papers on the conference table in a way that just made Justin prickle, but he didn’t say anything.

It looked as though Stockwell might just stand there forever, so finally Justin broke the silence. “Can I help you with anything?”

Stockwell shook his head, still staring at Justin. “I just wanted to come meet you.”

“Right,” Justin said, frowning. “Well, hi, then.” The copier beeped, and Justin slid the next panel in.

“I find out,” Stockwell said slowly, “when people start to ask questions.”

Justin actually snorted. “Wow. That’s the most Orwellian line I’ve ever heard. Do you mind if I use that in my comic book? We always need good dialogue for the villains.”

“I know about your little comic book,” Stockwell said, taking a step closer to Justin and the copier in a manner that Justin assumed was supposed to be menacing.

Justin didn’t bother to say anything.

“How do you feel about facing charges of promoting obscenity?”

Justin looked up from the copier. “I feel great about something that would give my comic book more publicity than I could ever dream of,” he said, grinning smugly.

Stockwell took another step closer, frown lines furrowing his forehead. “There are ways of making people cooperate,” he said gruffly.

“’Making people cooperate,’” Justin echoed. “Is that what you called it when you talked your partner into shooting himself?”

It happened so fast, then, Stockwell’s hand slapping Justin’s face, that Justin was taking a step back from the impact before he even realized it. He raised a hand gingerly to his face as he used his other hand to balance himself up against the copy machine. He looked up again, staring Stockwell in the eyes.

“I talked to him,” Justin continued, still fingering his face. “I saw how he looked at me,” he continued. “I saw how he looked when I mentioned you. And I know how he must have looked at you, too.”

This time, Justin was expecting it, and managed to avoid Stockwell’s hand by dropping to his knees. At this height, he was confronted with a suspicious bulge in the man’s pants, which made him laugh out loud.

He looked up at Stockwell, who had his fists clenched angrily. “I wonder how the gun felt in his mouth,” Justin said, licking his lips slowly, pointedly. “Whether it was hard,” he paused, “like young dick.” He reached out with both hands towards Stockwell’s zipper, because he couldn’t trust his right hand alone to be able to do the fastening, but kept his eyes flickering back to Stockwell’s face. Stockwell had turned his face away, his hands still clenched tightly. “But cold,” Justin continued about the gun barrel, “lonely,” he said, leaving Stockwell’s belt unbuckled as a challenge, his head so close he was practically breathing on Stockwell’s dick, and he waited, to see if Jim would take the dare.

Afterwards, when Stockwell had his fists clenched again but now had his eyes tightly shut as well, Justin stood up, and spat in the man's face. And then he walked out. That was the first victory.

THE END - Possible sequel later.


End file.
